A Baby makes Three
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Takes place after All4One. Ratchet is happy that he's home and is reunited with his wife, Talwyn. But He learns a very Special Discovery that Talwyn is pregnant and Ratchet is the Father. Rated T just to be Safe;) One-Shot!


**Hey guys, it has been SOOOOOOOO long since I've written on FanFiction. I'm now a RatchetXTalwyn fan so my Ocs, So my Ocs Axis and Clip wouldn't appear in my Stories anymore:'( but here's a cute little FanFic I had come up with...Enjoy;D**

Ratchet and Clank are finally home from Planet Magnus and the Lombax was very excited to see his Markazin wife, Talwyn. What Ratchet started to realize is that Talwyn has gained a lot of weight even when he left.

The Lombax and his Robot buddy got into their apartment and Talwyn who now has a big belly, greeted her Husband with a good hug. But was surprised that Talwyn is still gaining weight ever since he left.

"Uh Talwyn, why are you gaining so weight, your now chubbier ever since I left?" He begged his Wife to tell him.

"About that, Ratchet," Talwyn started to answer, "You really want to know whats going on with me?"

"Yes, please tell me, your my Wife and Mate and I'm really worried about you!" Ratchet begged.

"Ratchet, I'm not gaining weight, the real truth is that I'm," Talwyn paused and blurded out, "PREGNANT!"

When Talwyn said that, she covered her eyes and started crying tears. Ratchet's mouth dropped when he heard this and realize that he is going to become a Father. Then Ratchet hugged his Wife joyfully, "Oh Talwyn, those are the best news I've ever heard!"

This surprised her, "You mean your not mad?" She asked.

"Of Chorse I'm not mad, what makes you think of that?" Ratchet asked.

"I thought that you didn't want a child," Talwyn answered feeling a little bit guilty.

Ratchet knows what She meant, "Are you kidding?, I've wanted a family in my entire life, and now I'm making my very own with you!"

Talwyn smiled and almost cried and hugged her Husband again.

Clank got a load of this, "Congradulations, for both of you," He said.

"and guess what Clank?, your going to become an Uncle," Ratchet told his Robot buddy which made Clank very excited.

Then Ratchet started rubbing his Wife's pregnant stomach, "How long has it been?" He asked.

"Only 5 months, it has to be 9 months for it to be ready," Talwyn answered while smiling. But Ratchet and Talwyn were both too excited to become parents.

The next 4 months that has followed, the married couple told their friends the News, Cronk and Zepher are very excited that their leader is having a child, Quark overheard the News and became excited as well, Susie even heard the news and became very happy for her Best Friend.

The couple made sure that the apartment was Baby-Proof so the child won't get hurt. Ratchet has been rubbing Talwyn's Pregnant belly being too excited.

When all 9 months are through, Ratchet and Talwyn were sleeping together until Talwyn felt something that woke her up, she felt her Belly and felt a kick. She woke up her Husband and told him that it's time. Ratchet helped his wife out of bed, he got dressed in his Orange and Red pilotsuit(A/N: The Pilotsuit Ratchet wore in "All4One), and woke up Clank to help get the Baby out.

Talwyn was lying in her bed still in her Nightgown screaming in alot of pain and squeezed Ratchet's hand which caused him to be in pain as well, Clank hold his arms out ready for the Baby to come out. (A/N: I'm gonna skip the Birth Scene, Trust me it's not Pretty;P)

A few hours later, Talwyn was relaxing in her bed hold a bundle in a Blue blanket which means that the Baby is a boy, Ratchet was onto her Right watching his Newborn son, "Hi there, Little guy." The Baby boy is a Lombax, it looks just like Ratchet of it's Yellow fur with Brown stripes and Fern-Green eyes, but it has Talwyn's pink spots onto the lower sides of his Ears, shoulders, ankles, wrists, the other sides of his elbows, and on the side of his Tail. The Couple both cried tears of Joy that they're now parents.

"So what are we going to name him?" Ratchet asked his Wife.

"Well since our Child looks a lot like you, how about that his name sounds a lot like yours?" Talwyn asked. Ratchet agreed that will be a great idea, but he wished that he can put something in his Son's name to remind him about his Father, until he got it.

"How about, Racket?" He asked as he explained why.

"I love it," Talwyn agreed, "It reminds me of you."

Ratchet and Talwyn are happy Parents.

**How Sweet:'), Sure hope you like it. NO FLAMING, But Peace Out and happy memorial Day;)**


End file.
